Electronic communications such as emails and facsimiles are continuing to replace pure paper-based methods of communications. A problem with electronic communications versus their paper-based counterparts is that some electronic communications can be altered, sometimes without detection, and thus it is difficult to verify what was sent, when it was sent, or when it was received. With respect to email, it can be difficult for an email sender to prove that an email was actually sent, when it was sent, or what the contents were, or whether it was received. Likewise with respect to facsimiles, it can be difficult for a facsimile sender to prove that that a facsimile was actually sent, when it was sent, or what the contents were, or whether it was received.